


Live Animatronics? What else is new

by GetDunked_Babee



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, little bit of cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetDunked_Babee/pseuds/GetDunked_Babee
Summary: Meet your friendly neighborhood NightGuard, Jacqueline Crane! Being and 18 year-old and living in a shitty apartment is hard. Even harder since Jackie quit her last job, so it's paramount that he finds another! But is she up for the Fazbear challenge? How long will Jackie be sane until she has to face her demons?





	Live Animatronics? What else is new

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then! So I'm not sure exactly where I want to go with this story but I have a general idea. There's a reason why I put the tag M for mature so I'll just leave that there. AND NO, the M isn't for LEMONS. If you don't know what that is just DM me and i'll tell you.   
> So for this story you'll read it and say," Wow, she said it was M for mature but nothing is happening." Yeah, yeah, I know but mostly for the first half of the story, it focuses more on building trust and doing dumb shit with the animatronics {Like teaching them how to dab or roast them}   
> For the most part I'll let you know in the notes when something will happen so make sure to read the notes.  
> Also this might be a slow build, BUT, I get straight to the point if that makes sense.   
> Also this will be the only chapter that is short, I just wanted to get my writing out b/c I was too excited to wait heh.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Halsey's music   
> I own Jacqueline only.

“Thank you for calling Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria! My name is Marry how may I help you?”

“Hi Mary,” glancing quickly at the add in the newspaper, the teen flattened the crumpled paper trying to read it, “I was actually calling to see if there’s still an open position for the.. um, the..” squinting at the small letters, the teen began to panic, embarrassment washing over her from not remembering the position she wanted. Oh, how she wanted to hide under her bed and never come out.

“The night guard…?”

“Yes! That one!” answered the teen a little too strongly. “Ahh.. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Oh, she’s done it now! They might not consider her a candidate because she screamed at an employee. Now, Mary will tell her manager that some crazy psycho wants to work here! And then the manager will call the cops and then the cops will arrest her and then..!!

“Yeah! It’s totally available don’t worry! To be honest nobody wants that position, but come tomorrow at eleven and we’ll speak with my manger. Sounds good?”

“Yeah totally! Thank you so much!” After the Jacqueline, the teen, ended the phone call, her eyes began to sparkle with happiness, “Yeee Boy! Ya girl’s got a job!”  
Jacqueline decided to celebrate her small victory blasting “Don’t Play by Halsey”.

 

Yeah don’t even, try can’t fuck with my vibe  
Double cuppin’ in my ride  
Motherfucker, Don’t play with me.

 

Man, how she wanted to tell everyone who’s ever doubted her that she’s getting her life together. I mean sure it’s a Pizzeria but at least it’s a start.   
Jacqueline decided to take a shower knowing well she would be lazy to take one if it got too late. Walking to her bathroom, she removed her clothing and make up. Jackie wasn’t known to wear a lot of makeup, just a shit ton of mascara. It used to be to the point where she purposely made her eyelashes look “clumpy”. Looking back at those memories, Jackie realized how embarrassing she was as a kid and hid her face in the palm of her hands.   
“Don’t remember, don’t remember, don’t remember,” she began chanting as she tried to focus on another memory. That didn’t really help because the next memory was of her slipping in dog shit. “Why..!!!” She wailed and blushed from embarrassment, “That happened two years ago! Why am I still affected!?” 

 

Once Jackie finished with her shower, she grabbed her computer and logged in to her mail to read any messages. One of the messages caught her interest:

 

Subject: -Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria- Position:Nightguard  
Dear Miss Crane,  
Thank you for taking an interest in seeking employment at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. I see that you have chosen the position of NightGuard. Since no other candidate has applied for this position, you are automatically chosen to be the next NightGuard.   
Please come in tomorrow at eleven a.m. so that we may give you a tour of our building and explain your duties.  
Congratulations,  
Fazbear’s Recruiting Staff

 

“Um, how in the hell did they get my email address let alone know my name?” As Jackie began to think of how her information was leaked, something clicked. “No..” she said with wide eyes. Frozen in fear she began shaking and fearing for her life, “It’s… Its’s the Illuminati!!” 

 

.  
.  
.

 

“Ha as if,” she said nonchalantly.

Still who know how they have her information. It didn’t really matter to her, it’s not like she was special or anything. She just used to be a stoner with a mind.   
Well that didn’t matter now, all she had to worry about was showing up at eleven tomorrow. All she hoped for was a fresh start with a plot twist.   
Jackie tucked herself in her bed and began to drift. 

“I better not step in dog shit tomorrow.”


End file.
